Hope Revised
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: Serena is being chased after for something that she possess. Will the Scouts be able to protect her and will she live on without her love beside her? ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

HOPE CHAPTER 1   
  
Authors Note-Any characters belonging to Sailor Moon or DragonballZ are not mine. I am just borrowing them for this fanfiction and do not claim them. But I really hope you enjoy this Fanfiction!   
  
A silver hair young girl, with blonde highlights sat at the table along with her friends. She wasn't listening but thinking about something that had made her heart shattered. Her future husband, Darien, he was killed in that plane crash. Everyone on that airline jet was killed then. He was going to United States because of a scholarship he was offered. His future dream was also become a doctor. But none of that mattered now, he was dead and she was lonely. Her heart is shattered because he was only half of her soul and if he died that part of her soul died as well. She hadn't told any of the Inners or the Outers yet and plans not to. Even her feline companions don't know of this.... yet.   
  
"Serena?" questioned Amy.   
  
"You say something?" Serena said as she jerked her head up.   
  
"Serena, is there something you need to tell us?" asked her friend Raye.  
  
"No there's nothing... I'm just thinking about something..." started Serena as she stirred her drink a little.   
  
"Well Meatball head that's the first..." Raye commented.   
  
"Well... yeah I guess your right, Raye..." Serena said not even caring what she said, "Listen I'll see you later..." And with that she was gone before any of them could stop her.   
  
"Serena's been acting very strangely lately..." commented Lita, "She won't take any of my offered food..."   
  
"And she looks very thin...." added Mina.  
  
"She even hasn't tried to read my Managas...." stated Raye.   
  
"Her mother saids she goes out in the early morning upon her motorcycle and then doesn't even get back until after dark. She hasn't even come home twice from what I heard..." Amy added. The four sat there in deep thought wondering about their princess. Serena sped quickly towards the beach as she jerked to a stop. Serena spun her head around and looked towards the city. She closed her eyes, trying to sense what was going on. She shot them open and did a complete 360. She gassed up her motorcycle and took off as a corvette appeared around the bend. It started to follow after her in hot pursuit. But they lost her a little ways into town. Serena slammed upon her brakes and jumped immediately off her motorcycle. She took off her helmet and tossed it behind her. She ran into the house and looked around seeing everything ravaged.   
  
"_SAMMY!_" Serena exclaimed as she ran into the livingroom, seeing Sammy unconscious upon the floor, "Sammy, wake up.... It's your sister, Serena.. please.. open your eyes!" She brought him to his chest and tears splashed down upon him. Blood soaked her but it didn't matter to her. "Sere?" came a weak response as Serena looked down, "Serena.."   
  
"Yes, Sammy I'm here..." Serena started as he opened his eyes slightly, "Please... tell me where are mom and dad?"   
  
"Gone... turned into ashes by a monster... they were murdered, Sere..." Sammy explained as he started crying. Serena brought him closer to her and coaxed him as well. Serena soon found that he had cried themself to sleep as she took him to the couch. She smiled and walked outside, looking towards the moon.   
  
'Mama... papa...' she thought as a single tear ran down her cheeks. She walked back into the room, and started to clean up the house. She soon fell alseep after she had sat down for a rest. The next morning   
  
Serena had gone after groceries and came back before Sammy woke up. She put them away and then smiled, making breakfast for him.   
  
"Serena?" he questioned as Serena turned, "Will you be my mother? Our parents are gone, your the only one I got and you've graduated... please?" Serena smiled and nodded to the request. Sammy ran into her opened arms and hugged her tightly. Serena laughed and let go of the embrace.   
  
'Don't worry little one... I will protect u like I failed mama and papa' Serena promised as she hugged Sam tightly.  
  
WAIT UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL TRY HARD AND I HOPE YA LIKE THEM ANYWAYS CHOW, JA NE AND L8TER. SAYAIN46 . 


	2. Chapter 2: Rebuilding

**Hope Chapter 2**

Authors Note-Any characters belonging to Sailor Moon or DragonballZ are not mine. I am just borrowing them for this fanfiction and do not claim them. But I really hope you enjoy this Fanfiction! (Also the Scouts had graduated)

Serena had sat upon her windowsill, looking into the distance, disturbed. Sam laid in her bed, asleep. Anger whelped inside of her when he started to cry out in pain and anguish.

_'Those monsters will pay for what they did to us! Mark my word!' _Serena thought as she started to hum something for Sam, quieting him down a little. Finally getting up, she silently headed past the bed, not waking Sam and down to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Starting up the stove and taking out the things she needed for bisquets and gravey with sausage.

Serena finished as Sam walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ren?" he asked, a little bit tired.

"Hey Sam... I'm glad your awake... made some breakfast for you" Serena said, putting some bisquets and gravey together and a couple of sausages. He sat down as Serena put the plate in front of him.

"What bout you Ren?" he asked unsure.

"I'm fine Sam" she said, "You need ur nutrients and get ready for some school"

"But you need this as well?" Sam argued as Serena smiled slightly.

"I'm fine... really little one" Serena answered with a small smile.

"Can you drop me off at school?" Sam asked, eating after knowing how stubborn his sister was.

"Be glad too..." Serena said as she started to clean up a little. Sam soon finished and rushed upstairs to get his stuff. Hurrying back downstairs he saw Serena ready to take him and the two went to her motorcycle. Serena revved it up and backed out, taking off in a hurry.

Upon arriving at the school, Sam got off.

"Arigato Ren" thanked Sam as Serena smiled slight under the mask.

"I'll pick u up here around 2:45 k?" she asked as he smiled and hugged her. She watched Sam run to his friends but she saw sadness as well.

_'Don't worry little bro I promise to protect you better than I was able to for our parents'_ Serena promised as she took off in a rush down the road.

Serena stopped, hearing her communicator going off. Stopping off to the side she opened the communicator and saw Raye's face.

"Raye, what's up?" Serena asked.

"Beast" Raye said as Serena heard Mina and Lita shoot a attack at the beast. Her eyes hardened at the mentioned of the beast.

"Be there a.s.a.p!" Serena said, flipping the communicator closed. Taking off, her anger in her.

Arriving she jumped off her bike and transformed quickly. Seeing the beast she immediately sent a attack at it, sending it away. Jumping down she attacked the beast head on before it had time to regain it's balance. Putting her hand over her chest, glaring at the beast.

"You ill pay!... _STARLIGHT HONEYMOON KISS!_" (i haven't seen the Star series yet so I ask someone to tell me her attack plz!) The blast desentagraded the beast instantly. Turning she started to go.

"Ren, _WAIT!_" called out Mars.

"I need to go" Serena said as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Renity, what's going on?" asked Jupiter.

"Nothing..." Serena answered, detransforming and shaking the hand off her shoulder. She walked off, getting on her bike and taking off.

"I wish she would tell us what's going on" stated Mercury.

"Hai" agreed Venus.

"I talked to Trista just yesterday and she has no clue what's going on..." started Mars.

"What does the Outers have to say about this?" asked Venus.

"Trista said that Serena doesn't stick around to talk to them much or turns down the offers they had given to her about joining them for some lunch and tea" Mars answered, detransforming into Raye.

"Strange" said Lita.

"We need to keep a eye on her... closely" stated Mercury with a sigh, "wether she likes it or not"

After doing some errands Serena headed to pick Sam up from school. He was waiting in front as Serena came up beside him. What shocked her was tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Little one... what's wrong?" asked Serena as she got off her bike, then seeing the bruises,

"Where did you get these"

"Bullies" Sam answered as Serena took him into a hug. After settling him down she asked him to walk into the school with her and they went into the principals office. Serena had declared that Sam was going to be homeschooled since they had declared they couldn't do anything about the bully problem. Taking everything out that belong to Sam they went home. Serena had tended to the bruises, healing them a little for him, surprising him.

"Ren?" Sam asked as Serena turned to him, "Will you be my mother?" Startled a little Serena then smiled.

"If that is what you want, little one" Serena answered as Sam lunged into her arms, hugging her.

"Arigato!" thanked Sam as she smiled and hugged him.

'I'll always be here for you my little one' Serena promised.

The next day Serena had promised to take Sam out to the racetracks for a while. She had decided to help him get his licence and was shocked at how fast her learned. She watched him drive, practicing. She smiled a little as he parked.

"How did I do mama!" asked Sam as she chuckled.

"Great" Serena answered as he hugged her, causing her chuckle. Serena's body stiffened as she grabbed Sam and jumped out of the way. Serena landed and turned to see a shadow standing there, the darkness covering it.

"Who the hell r you?" Serena growled, putting Sam behind her for protection.

"Well, well, well... I finally get to meet the famous Guardian..." started the shadow, it being a man's voice.

"Show yourself now!" ordered Serena as the shadow stepped out of the shadow, causing Serena to gasped, "_YOU?_"

**There's chapter 2! Who is this shadow? Gomen for the clffhanger! I just started college up again am loaded down with four projects. I hope u enjoy this and please review! Sayain46**


	3. Important Notice!

**Authors Note- Konnichi wa Minna. No I am not dead demo, I am in fact working to update A Princess Farewell Revised. I have been slowly, but surely on the story. I am almost done and plan for the story to be done in another 2-4 chapters. I am wanting to let you all know that I am back but I may not be on for long due to my back injury. I will update and I have been working on the story.**

**Anyway the reason I am posting this is because I am putting a poll up. I need everyone to vote so I can get a idea. I want to know if you all wanted a sequel out after I finish this. I will do one if you want one. Also you can decide on if u want some of the plot as well, or what u want done in the story. Please take a look and vote so I know what my readers want.**

**Please vote so I can get a idea. I really need to know what you are wanting to read. Also I am putting some polls up for some of my other stories. I need some suggestions and opinions on them as well. I am asking for help and I really need it badly. The stories: A Lost Princess, ****Sailor Moon As: After Stars****, Hope Revised. ****I just hope my back holds out for me. My doctor dosent want me up for long and to tell you the truth that SUCKS!**

**Thanks to all of my loyal readers out there. I plan to have the next chapter up in a fews days. I just to check it and double check it after I finish the chapter and put it up here. I hope to hear all you opinions very much. Back injuries r a pain in the ass.**

**Thanks to all,**

**Carrie Woods**


End file.
